A Heartbreaking Sight
by Kayla Schmayla
Summary: George witnesses Fred Dying right in front of him and George is a mess. How will it affect the rest of his life and the decisions that he makes?


**A Heartbreaking Sight**

"Fred!" George screamed at his motionless brother that lie at his feet, "Come back to me Fred! You can't be gone!"

George couldn't grasp the idea of Fred being gone. He was there one minute ago, laughing with him and Percy.

George started to cry harder than he previously thought possible. He could see how it was possible now. The ache that filled his chest at the thought of never being able to hear Fred laugh again, to never see the smile that formed on his face whenever he got another idea for business. The ache grew to what felt like the size of an elephant.

He collapsed on the floor of the small corridor where Fred had just died. He stared at Fred's face for a countless amount of time, knowing he wouldn't be able to for very much longer.

He pulled Fred into his lap and hugged his shoulders for all he was worth. Tears kept on pouring down his face seamlessly.

He sat like that for what felt like an eternity. He didn't even rise when Voldermort's voice spoke throughout the Hogwarts grounds. Another eternity passed until there was no one around him. He heard the voices of his family, desperately looking for him, but he did not respond. It took too much of the little energy he had left. His mother and Ginny finally looked down the small corridor and stopped abruptly at seeing his face.

"Oh, Georgie," Molly Weasley spoke softly, tears streaking noiselessly down her face. She sat next to him on the floor, patting his head softly, letting him know she was there.

"Uh, Mom, we should probably get back to the Great Hall with F-Fred," Ginny said, stumbling over Fred's name, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Yes, Ginny. I think you're right. Come, Georgie," Molly said gently, softly tugging at George's forearm.

George stumbled to his feet, never letting go of Fred. When he was standing, he adjusted Fred to the cradle position. Molly went to his side and patted his hand gently, tears running down her soft cheeks, "Okay, let's go."

When they entered the Great Hall, George went over to the Gryffindor table and set Fred down softly. When Fred was resting peacefully, George took up residence on the bench, grabbing his brother's hand and resting his forehead on Fred's stomach. Huge sobs wracked his body again as he looked up at Fred's face. He looked as if he was sleeping. But he wasn't sleeping, George reminded himself. He would never open his eyes.

He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder, rubbing his back. He looked back and saw Charlie. Charlie, who was always strong and reserved, was now crying silently. The scene baffled George, he couldn't take it anymore. George's lip quivered, fresh tears falling down his face. "How am I supposed to go on? H-how am I supposed to live without him?" George started rocking back and forth, his arms wrapped around himself.

"I-I know how you feel, Georgie," Charlie said softly, sitting down next to George and pulling the large boy into his lap.

George now remembered why Charlie was always his favorite brother next to Fred. Charlie always knew what to say, how to act in a situation and what to do to make a person feel better. And right now, George needed Charlie's magic more than ever. George clutched to Charlie's shirt, fresh tears coming to his eyes as thoughts of Fred came to mind.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione entered the room. They both made their way over to where the Weasleys were. Ron looked exhausted, a mask of shocked sadness placed on his face.

As soon as Ron saw Fred's motionless body lying on the table, his legs seemed to collapse under him. Tears streamed down his massively freckled face and that same face landed in the soft pads of his hands. Hermione came up to Ron where he had landed and whispered soft, soothing words in his ear and patted his hair as well.

George felt a rise of rage bubble up inside his chest. Ron _had_ someone who would go to the ends of the earth for him, and someone who would comfort him in his most heartbreaking moments. George's person who did that for _him_ and was that for _him _was now dead right in front of him. George had no one who would die for him anymore. Fred already cashed in that right. George stood up and knocked off Charlie's arms from around his shoulders.

"Georgie, where are you going?" Molly Weasley asked from the comfort of her husband's arms.

"I-I'm just g-going," George managed to choke out. He himself didn't even know where he was going. He just knew he had to leave the sad and depressing scene that was the Great Hall.

Now that Fred was gone, he had no one who cared about him. No one who would do absolutely anything for him. Fred was his best friend, his twin, his brother, and his other half all rolled up in one. He suddenly felt suffocated. He needed to get out of Hogwarts. It wasn't like anyone needed him in the Great Hall. They all had someone. Mom had Dad. Ron had Hermione. Bill had Fleur. Ginny had Harry. And Charlie never needed anyone. No one would even notice he was gone, he was sure of that fact. He went out of the school to the courtyard that stood at the schools entrance. Just as he was about to apparate, Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"George?" McGonagall looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not bloody okay! Fred just _died!_ My brother and best friend just _died!_ And everyone else has someone to hold them up and be their rock. My rock just got _crushed_ by a castle wall! I just feel like… no one would even care if I was gone," George just realized what he had let slip and his eyes went wide. "I have to go."

Before McGonagall could stop him, George Weasley had disapparated. She had a weird instinct that George Weasley was going to do something drastic. She ran to the Great Hall to alert the Weasley family.

"Molly! Molly!" Professor McGonagall shouted, running into the Great Hall. "George just disapparated! He was saying how no one would even care if he was gone and how everyone else had someone who they could lean against, but he didn't anymore. How his rock died and how no one needed him! I think he might.. hurt himself!"

"W-What..? He can't do that! Of Course we need him! He can't do that..!" and with that, Molly Weasley ran into the courtyard of Hogwarts, where her son had so recently been.

xXx-xXx-xXx

The moment George arrived in his apartment he shared with Fred, he went to the Kitchen table and started writing. His tears marked the note, making some words blurry. He didn't care. They would know what the letter said. When he was done with the note, he transfigured a mixing bowl into a rope. Since the rafters of his apartment were exposed already, it was an easy task to tie the rope to it and make a loop where his neck would soon be. He stared at the rope, thinking about what he was about to do.

'They won't miss me. They have each other.'

And with that, he took the final step and hanged himself.

xXx-xXx-xXx

Molly Weasley apparated into Weasley Wizard Wheezes and looked around for George. Not finding him anywhere, she went up to their shared apartment. She found a note sitting on the kitchen table. She opened it and began to read:

_To whoever finds this,_

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry if this causes you pain. My family didn't need me anyway. You all have each other. I could never live in a world where Fred doesn't exist. I would have been a bother to you guys anyway. I never wanted that to happen. You have enough to deal with, with Fred dying. I had to do it. You would never miss me. But I love you guys with all my heart. Never forget that and please, how easy it may be, don't forget us. The Weasley Twins._

_George._

A choked sob made the way out of Molly's mouth. She dropped the note onto the floor and ran to George's room. nothing. She ran to the bathroom and kitchen. Still nothing. Then she turned the corner to Fred's room and she was horrified at the sight. There was her George. He was hanging from the ceiling, his face whiter that snow. Molly Weasley let out a blood curdling scream. The rest of her family, in the joke shop at the moment, heard the scream and all ran to the apartment. When they entered the saw Molly Weasley on the floor in front of Fred's room, sobbing.

"George! George! Why, George?" Molly was screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. Arthur ran to where his wife was, the rest of them frozen. He looked where Molly pointed and was horrified at what he saw. He started to shake his head back and forth, denying what he saw to be reality. Tears started to leak out of his eyes and he slid down the wall he was leaning against, not able to hold himself up anymore.

Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Fleur, Percy, and Harry all made their way forward, already knowing what they were going to see when they got there.

The twin's apartment was a scene of despair that evening. The sight where they lost yet another friend, brother, or son. No one would ever forget the sight of George Weasley, white and purple in the face, hanging from the ceiling, and at his feet was a picture of him and Fred on the day they opened up their shop. They both were smiling, looking so happy. Their arms were around each other, laughing at something one of them said. The picture was slightly crumpled on one side, where George had taken hold of it. No one would forget this day, no one would forget that they lost two amazing people that day. And no one would forget the pain it caused them, to think that George had deliberately took his own life. A Heartbreaking sight, it was. One they would never forget.

**So what do you think? Read and Review Please!**


End file.
